Participation
by anderpson
Summary: Kurt's bored at a party, that is until Blaine Anderson comes along. AU badboy!Klaine, smutty one-shot for gkm prompt. Warnings inside.


**Warnings**: smoking, language, sex sex sex, bottom!Blaine.

* * *

"This party sucks," Kurt mumbled to himself, taking a drag from his cigarette. He didn't even know why he came, it was Rachel Berry's party for fucks sake. Puck had promised him free alcohol, though…

Kurt was broken out his thoughts as his cigarette was snatched from his mouth, "What the fuck? -"

"Don't you know how bad smoking is for you, Hummel?"

Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Anderson," he acknowledged.

"What you doing out here, doll?"

"Boring as fuck in there." Kurt saw no point in arguing over the stolen cigarette and opened the box to get another and -

"Fuck that was my last one."

"Looks like we'll have to share. Shame." Kurt looked over at Blaine and as he predicted there was that infuriatingly sexy smirk. Again, Kurt didn't argue, he just accepted the stolen cigarette back and took a drag.

"What are you doing here anyway? You do know this is Berry's house?" Kurt asked Blaine as he released the smoke in puffs of perfect circles.

Blaine's lust filled eyes were trained on Kurt's lips but he answered anyway. "Puckerman promised lots of beer."

"Huh, same. I've still yet to see any of this said beer. This is a total bore." Before Kurt knew what was happening, Blaine had thrown a leg over him and he was suddenly met with a lap full of Blaine Anderson. Kurt was too startled to react for a minute as Blaine took back the cigarette.

"Well then, pretty boy, how about we make this night a bit more interesting," Blaine drawled, "I'm sure we can find a free room and have some fun." He pushed his hips down into Kurt's to clarify exactly what kind of fun he meant.

Kurt followed Blaine's tongue as he slowly and seductively licked his lips. "Fine, fine. Fuck, let's go," Kurt said quickly as he pushed Blaine to his feet and took back the cigarette, had one last drag, and threw it to the floor. He started walking towards Berry's house purposely swaying his hips, he turned and looked back at Blaine who was still stood there, his gaze fixed on Kurt's ass. Kurt smirked. "Well?"

"Damn." Blaine said as he followed after Kurt, eyes still trained on his hips.

* * *

Kurt soon found an empty room, which was horribly pink, obviously Berry's - Kurt decided not to entertain that thought for too long. He quickly dragged Blaine in by his leather jacked and smashed him up against the nearest wall, crashing their mouths together in a dirty kiss. As they were kissing Blaine manoeuvred them over to the bed, also horribly pink, Kurt noted - his thoughts quickly distracted by Blaine pushing him back and once again straddling him, his mouth nipping and kissing at Kurt's neck.

"Too many clothes," Blaine all but growled against his skin; hands quickly making way to get of the offending items.

They were soon naked and Kurt took a second to appreciate the gorgeous body in front of him, Blaine seemed frustrated at the pause. "You're fucking beautiful Kurt but I swear, if I don't have your cock in me soon - fuck, Kurt, please. _Fuck me_."

Kurt smirked. "Always pictured you as a top, baby, not that I mind. Do you have lube and condoms? I don't think we'll find any in the bedside cabinet."

Blaine chuckled as he rolled off of Kurt to lay back against the bed. "Jacket pocket," was all the response Kurt got.

Kurt got off the bed and searched around for the supplies, he let out a shout of triumph when he finally found them. When he looked up, his breath hitched and his cock throbbed - Blaine was lying back with his legs wide open, shamelessly stroking himself with eyes trained on Kurt. "Fuck, look at you."

"Hurry the fuck up Hummel, seriously," Blaine grunted out, pumping himself faster.

"Now, now, Blaine. So impatient," Kurt said teasingly as he made his way back over to the bed. As if he could resist the image in front of him.

Kurt removed Blaine's hand from his cock and placed a leg either side of him. Blaine pushed up and met Kurt in another rough hot kiss, Kurt couldn't stop his hips from rocking up into Blaine's, both boys moaning at the contact.

"Doll, please."

"God, you're so desperate aren't you? So desperate for my cock?" Blaine only groaned in response as Kurt got the lube and emptied some onto his hand, his fingers began circling around Blaine's hole.

Without warning, Kurt pushed two fingers into Blaine. "Fuck! Fuck!" Blaine gasped.

"I said aren't you, Blaine?" Kurt growled out, watching as Blaine began to fuck himself on his fingers, Kurt moaned at the sight.

"Yeah, yeah Kurt anything - please, you need to be in me now." Kurt couldn't agree more, he complied and added another finger then pulled them out and chuckled when Blaine whined at the loss. He hissed as rolled on the condom and lubed himself up, his cock had been neglected for too long.

"You really want it don't you? Look at you all stretched out for me. Going to fuck you so good."

"Come on, f-fuck me hard, baby." Blaine lifted his hips a little as Kurt lined up. Kurt's head fell forward as he pushed in, he didn't even give Blaine a moment to adjust as he pounded into the tight heat.

"Fuck, how are you still so tight?" Blaine meet his thrusts as Kurt relentlessly fucked into him. "You love this don't you? You were born for this - born to be fucked this hard." Kurt could tell he was hitting Blaine's prostate with every thrust by the strangled screams that left Blaine's mouth, he looked positively wrecked beneath him.

"Yeah. God, you feel so good in me… So good, baby." Blaine scrambled out around pleads for_ harder, faster, more_.

Kurt began to feel the familiar tightening in his stomach and he knew he was getting close - he wanted to get Blaine there first, though. Kurt dragged his fingernails down Blaine's chest, leaving marks, until he reached Blaine's throbbing cock. In time with the rough thrusts that were becoming more frantic, he began to stroke. "Want you to come for me Blaine, show me how much you love having my cock in your ass, baby."

It seemed like Blaine had given up trying to form coherent words and with that Blaine came long and hard between them with a _scream_. Blaine started to shake with the intensity of it, clenching deliciously around Kurt and that's all it took for him to follow Blaine over the edge.

He stayed there for a while, the force of one of the best orgasms of his life making him forget how to move and most of the English language. After a few minutes he pulled out, making Blaine hiss, and lay down next to Blaine.

"Wow, I didn't know you had it in you, doll."

Kurt laughed breathlessly. "You loved it. You know you did."

Kurt looked around the room and laughed even more, his breathing not quite back to normal yet. "Oh my God, we just fucked in a pink room."

Blaine turned on his side and looked up at him. "It was hot, we should get cleaned up though," he said with a wink, the smirk back in place as he teased his finger around his cum on Kurt's stomach. "Your skin is so pretty," he whispered, sounding awed.

Kurt knew he couldn't get hard again so soon, but it wasn't through lack of trying. "God, I could just fuck you forever."

Blaine's eyes met his, glistening with mischief as he took his finger and sucked it in his mouth, making Kurt moan. "Then why don't you?"


End file.
